bofurifandomcom-20200214-history
Maple
Maple is the main character of the series. A curious girl with a great shield that blocks most attacks. Appearance Maple has short, black hair that ends just past her chin. Her eyes are a cool-grey shade and her skin is fair. In-game, she wears armor that has a black and red color scheme. The armor's focus points of durability are the gauntlets, shinguard, boots and breastplate. Her forearms are predominantly bare as well as her legs above the knees. Red mesh fabric covers the least protected parts of her body, but some skin remains bare. Her armor descends into a cloak-like drape with a dark exterior and red underside. In her hair is a white clip that consists of four rhombuses that create a compass-like shape. Her breastplate has a red crest on her chest. Carrying her shield, it matches her armor with red accents patterning it geometrically. At the center of the shield is a large red pendant plated in black. Personality Plot Description * Out of the fear of getting damaged, and laziness to evade, she instinctively set all allowable skill points on (Vit) Defense, to minimize or completely negate any damage she is to receive from any attack. Inadvertently, finding and exploiting a game quirk yet to be discovered. * She also chose her Job Class to match her chosen attributes and skills, taking a large shield and short sword as primary equipment. History Abilities Acquired Skill: * Poison Ineffectiveness: Poison Dragon * Absolute Defense:This skill doubles the VIT of the possessor. Points required to raise the status of STR AGI INT are tripled. * Giant Killing:If at least four statues other then HP and MP are lower values than those of your opponent,your statues other than HP and MP are doubled * Meditation:She will gain 1% HP every 10 seconds when using this skill,if she remains still for 10 minutes,the skill will not take up MP,but she will not be able to attack when using this skill * Provocation:She can use this skill to gather the monster's attention on a single point.It can be reused after 3 minutes * Poison Dragon Eater: Utilize Paralyzing Shout, Deadly Breath and Hydra. * Bomb Eater: * Cover Move:She will teleport in front of her party and defend them from any attack,but she will take double damage if she uses this skill * Knowledge of the Large Shield IV: * Defensive Body Movement: * Attack Evasion: * Atrocity * Equipped Skills: ** Paralyzing Shout: ** Hydra: 3 x Dragon Heads Come Out And Can Spit Poison. ** Deadly Breath: ** Foul Feeder (Devour): * Traded using medals ** Psychokinesis:She is able to make things float,like her pet turtle ** Supersize:Make things really big ** Acid Rain: Creates a Storm Cloud And Rains Down Acid Equipment * * * 1st Episode ** (Tower Shield) Mirror of the Dark Night ** (Armour) Black Rose ** (Short Sword) New Moon ** (Tower Shield) Snow White ** (Ring) Forest Queen Bee's Ring Relationships * Best friend of Sally. * Monster Companion Syrup Trivia * Her in-game nickname is a reference to MapleStory, a MMORPG. * She has the same given name with her Japanese voice actress, Kaede (楓). ** Her lastname also are similar Images References